Prize of Mine
by LordryuTJ
Summary: [based within SNK Heroines Chapter 17] After Vice's first-round victory in the "Tournament of Dignity", she chooses to unwind with her partner, in a way that will please the both of them. (Rated M for clear reasons)


**Here's something that I have never actually gone about with – a deleted scene out of an ongoing fic. In this first (_maybe only_) case, it's coming from _SNK Heroines: Tournament of Dignity_.**

**This is based within Chapter 17 – the first mid-round interlude 'Heat of the Blaze'. If I was to be absolutely honest, Mature and Vice were planned for more of a scene than just the glimpse of the _action_ we saw of them.**

**There were also some other things planned around the scene that didn't pan out, such as the Hakkesshu love-making taking place in a shower (_with Ash's peeping being through a hole in the next room's wall intentionally planted by Shermie to get his cock out for her_), and it taking place after all the first round matches had finished rather than being in the middle of it. The Ash/Shermie scene afterwards generally remained the same, though, cause their plotline was in the books since the early chapters. Eventually, it panned out to Mature and Vice being a minor focus, and the source of appeal for Crimson to jerk his 'baguette' to.**

**Let's just get to it, shall we?**

* * *

Raising hell was primarily the reason for the Hakkesshu's interjection into Elisabeth's petty tournament – the other half was making use of their time in the world of the living however they could, after being so sick of the Orochi hell they usually hung around whenever a _King of Fighters _tournament wasn't happening.

So far, Vice was the only one of the trio to compete – between herself, Mature and what they considered a 'pointless third wheel' in Shermie, however true that may be – and she had won quite easily over one Fio Germi. Regardless of the irritating stab wound she took, Vice still had her fun with the little Italian soldier, even if her definition of fun was less like the standard, and closer to a torture porn film.

Coping with the itchy stitches keeping her wounds of war shut left Vice wanting to just have some 'her' time, preferably with her blonde partner, and despite some speed-bumps in the form of two cruddy idol girls and a particular 'flaming fruitcake', the violent redhead was going to get what she wanted before the night ended.

* * *

"We still have much to prepare for – and it doesn't involve either of you..."

As the door closed shut, sealing away the nuisances on the other side, Vice went straight to the nearest bed to her left, and her irritation vented out almost immediately.

"I swear to Orochi, if we have to deal with that flaming fuck _one more time_..."

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he's going to be a _consistent_ pain through this whole deal." Mature leaned against the beds on that same side, an arm resting atop the unused top bunk; she was holding her frustration quite well, showing barely any of it compared to her hot-blooded partner.

"If that's the case – _fuck_, I need something to grab onto." Vice's hands twitched with venom, as she ravaged her fingers through her hair.

Mature simply retorted to the vexing nature of her partner with a giggle of fascination. The difference in attitude between the two sadistic vixens meant two sides of psycho for one to deal with when faced with the situation – but to just the two of them, it was more of a reason to keep close company with each other.

Vice eventually glanced up to her blonde cohort, looking to a way to convert her frustration into something else. "Screw it – come, lay with me." She lifted a hand and dug it partway down the waistband of Mature's trousers, making clear the indication to her demanding fingers.

In response, Mature's grin grew a slight wider, as did her awareness to her partner's current cravings. Knowing the answer to the next question, she asked regardless. "And just what are _you _thinking right now?"

Vice responded, "All this bullshit's making me want to unwind, and if you know me, you know _exactly_ how I do it."

She'd be right; and had long since been welcome to the idea, and today was no different despite the ongoing tourney around them. "Hmph. I suppose _someone_ deserves a prize for their efforts..."

The redhead's eyes narrowed with impatience. "Bitch, just gimme that ass. _Now._" Vice's pulling force brought Mature down to a seat on the edge of the bed, and it was only violent lust from there.

The duo rolled about on the bed for a little bit until Vice found a comfortable position atop her other, giving her lips and tongue to the salacious scene. The redhead continued to assert her dominance in the sex, taking no time to tear open the jacket of Mature's suit, with the white undershirt following suit. Losing all of her upper clothing except for her bra (_and even that wasn't going to stay for long_), Mature didn't need to do anything to help her Hakkesshu cohort's ventures of desire, as she laid back and took it all in.

Vice's lips lowered against her blonde partner's face, kissing down her chin and eventually going to town on her neck with lips, tongue and a bit of teeth; one hand was fully palming against Mature's right tit while her other straddled the blonde's left hip, and she gyrated against the other's body with prime force. In the middle of mostly-pointless battles and irritating encounters, this was all that they really needed. The lovely unseen pollen swarming through the room did a number to Mature's normally reserved nature, melting her down to a sweaty beauty who just wanted to be ravaged.

"Fuck, just tear me _up~!_"

"Workin' on it...!"

With one downward swipe, Vice's hands tore away at the bra of her partner, baring her breasts. On the other side, Mature's hands roamed in sensual autopilot as she felt against the shoulders of Vice's jacket and dug her nails in to try and get to tearing on her end. It was only a matter of time before they would both wind up naked, and when they manage to reach that point down the line of this private matter, it would be such a sight that anyone peeping in on their love-making would've been rendered to a messy orgasm within minutes of 'alone time' just _thinking _about it.

Pulling down the pants and panties of her associate with one tight grip, Vice soon treated herself to the forbidden fruit beneath, her mouth enveloping over Mature's pussy within seconds of the first sight. Before her partner got lower, Mature managed to get the back of Vice's jacket torn open partway, but with the reach she had, all she was able to handle of her was the dark red of her hair, and she certainly got her worth of it as she squirmed against the tongue's working efforts on her slit. Mature's knees threatened to squeeze Vice's skull into submission as her legs entrapped around the brutal beauty's head.

Vice's thumbs took a feel of different side of Mature's pussy, spreading it like a pink wallet as she shoved her tongue deeper into the core. It was always noted by others that she had a tongue like a snake, and it was true to an extent – it could extend a pretty decent way's away, and had the slithery speed of such a creature. Managing to delve more than an inch into it, she was gifted with quite the sexual weaponry, enough to satisfy perhaps even the strongest of nymphs – and Mature was quite up there on the totem pole, when it came down to the nitty-gritty of these acts of desperate lust.

Mature grunted again, "Ngh~! You're so good at this...!"

"Damn right I am..." Vice giggled confidently with her 'work' as her tongue worked back and forth with wild, patternless aggression, every bit piecing together with full intention to make the blonde squeal before her.

Mature felt as though she was already on the brink of orgasmic combustion – though she still had requests that needed fulfilling before she could reach her peak. "Fuck, just keep shoving stuff in me!"

Vice wasn't slow to comply to the demand; she was going to spice things up one way or another, and she had something on the mind even from the start. Hidden in her trousers, she had kept a bit of a heirloom from her match against that Italian soldier girl that she had dismantled – the knife of said soldier, that the two had licked clean of blood bit by bit over the time they spent together afterwards.

Vice kept the knife held in her mouth, clamped down in her teeth, while she used her hands to tear Mature's pants the rest of the way off, giving the sinful blonde full freedom to again stretch her legs about. Then handling the knife by the blade, Vice went straight away to getting the weapon where it belonged in this depraved act going on between them – briefly hovering against the blonde's slit, the handle of the knife was pressed and given full access into Mature's pussy, of which she rewarded her red-haired partner with a delighted moan.

"Fuck, babe, you sure know how to adapt...!" Mature lustfully proclaimed, the nude blonde reeling in such sexual longing to the weapon-made-toy entering her system with more of a tight fit than the tongue of her cohort.

Seeing how well the knife sheathed into her associate's sex, Vice was unable to resist getting a piece of the action – and since there was another end of the knife hanging out in the open, willing to be entered into another like a double-ended toy...

To hell with simply removing her pants like with her partner, Vice decided on tearing a hole open around her crotch, with her panties suffering a slight bit as well in the ripping motions. Very unsurprising for someone so violent, even when their sexual needs kick in, to rip apart whatever piece of clothing got in the way of what she wanted.

Sitting down on the bed and sliding herself closer, Vice took no time to give this unorthadox double-ender a try alongside the reserved psycho besides her. Again, to note, this experimentation was going on with a sharp weapon – Vice gave no fucks, clearly, and if anything, pain and pleasure mixed well for someone like her. Teasing herself on the tip of the knife, Vice let out a noise that could be considered a surreal blend of a whimper and a growl, as she let the point of the blade feel about a little bit on the surface of her eager cunt.

Mature buckled her hips forward, just as eager as her reckless partner, to see where this goes for them. "Come on, Vice – don't tease yourself any longer..."

The blonde was far from wrong in suggesting those urges – upon being beckoned to stop her own teasing, Vice promptly let herself slide in against the knife to give entry to five inches of sharp steel into herself. From the start, the sensation was different, in a _great _way. Even as she was whelmed by the feeling of the knife sliding into her welcome pussy, she kept slowly pushing forwards until the entirety of the blade end found a snug home within her pinkness.

"_Fuck_~!" Vice's upper body nearly fell limp against the bed as she finished with her forward movements, now very slightly grazing her own nethers against Mature's.

"Mmmmm..." Mature slowly gyrated outwards, pushing the knife against Vice's mound and giving her a little bit of a jolt to help her pick her torso back off of the bed. She clutched onto the redhead's right leg as it was hanging out a little bit past her shoulder, and she let it drape over and rest there.

Grabbing at her own relatively disheveled suit jacket, Vice tore it open to expose more of herself – she couldn't let Mature be the only one to have some fun, so fully exposed like that. Mature looked on in growing thirst as Vice bared more of her tasty tan skin and rightfully hardened pink nipples.

Mature leaned in for a closer look, allowing the knife to bend somewhat within the two Orochi babes, and wrapped her arms around Vice as they ultimately wound up in another sudden make-out session, clashing lips as they embraced each other whilst rolling their hips against each other to let the knife between them get some rickety movement. Steamy and sweaty in the collective contact, Mature wound up pushed down by the aggressive forward movement of Vice, as the redhead ultimately took a position atop the other. Mature's legs wound up thrown closer against her shoulders, as Vice pinned her down and went to town.

Vice was able to gyrate around the knife with increased ferocity, improved by the lubrication of her juices alongside the odd drips of blood – she didn't mind much of it since she couldn't find pain in just slight cuts or scratches anymore. All the while, the handle on the other end of the knife wiggled vigorously against Mature's cunt, giving her as much satisfaction as the other end of the spectrum in this smutty showcase of wild lesbian beauty.

Mature growled for more, "Just fuckin'... pound me down! Rrrgh~!"

Vice's hands had found their way to Mature's neck a little while before, clutching on with wild ferocity as she growled back down, "Take it all – you're my prize today!"

Mature laughed with a shortened breath, letting out a brief gag as Vice handled her throat with some recklessness. "Devoted as hell – that's the type of bitch I know you for...! Aaah~!"

Right then and there, Mature was the first to completely lose herself and submit to her orgasm, squirting with no sense of target as she splattered out the clear wetness between hers and Vice's slits. As she pushed her hips much higher, the knife got deeper into Vice's vag, to the point of threatening to stab through it and draw further from the well of excitement within her nether regions.

Vice was not bothered worth shit about it, simply considering it more of a thrill in the midst of the penetration. "Just impale my pussy with this – don't give a fuck at this point!"

The imagination of the knife slicing further into one's pussy would be terrifying in more ways than one, for most people; Vice was not like most people, and her animalistic expression of excitement read quite the opposite of fear – the thought eventually got the best of her...

"Ungh~! Rrrrrrgh... fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck!_ Aagh~!"

Vice slammed down one more time with the deepest of inward thrusts, her cunt tightened and quivered, and her thighs quaked ferociously, vibrating under the weight of her unleashing climax. Though not as wide-spreading and explosive as her partner's, managed to squirt a good deal of her excitement against the already-wet surface of Mature's own pussy, almost kickstarting another round of the blonde's own sexual expulsion.

Barely able to speak through her panting, Mature breathlessly beckoned, "Come here – _please_~"

They mashed their faces against each other and went back to the vigorous French kissing for another brief moment, almost eating each other's lips as they rode out the rest of their collective orgasms. This was at the point beyond the peak of their spontaneous love-making – with the two mostly-naked bodies just stuck to each other, having finished sharing the one knife they stuffed against their pussies. The sinister secretaries were now taking in the immediate afterglow as they stopped their movements, calmed the volume of their gratuitous sex, and continued to make out alongside their sweat, juices and slight bits of blood.

It was to the point where both Mature and Vice had nearly forgotten what was going on around them.

Mature broke the silence of the afterglow first. "We still got a long way to go, now don't we?"

"Yeah," Vice responded, grooming through her cohort's considerably wet and messy locks of hair. "We'll tear this fucking competition apart."

Around 30 unfortunates were still within the premises of this tournament that they didn't often care for, and while some had suffered already outside of their reach, the Hakkesshu was bound to make others feel that same way on _their_ terms.


End file.
